Anything but Luck
by Little Miss Enigma
Summary: It is often said that you are never alone. Whether you are considered the mistake or the curse, even then, there is still another out there. When the two village jinxes of Berk befriend each other, who knows what is to ensue? An OC and now to be clear, has OC X Hiccup. Rated T because of violence in the near future and there is some Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to my fanfiction, "Anything but Luck".**

**This first chapter is a bit of an introductory to Eclipsa's life and is a bit... angsty. Hiccup comes into the picture at chapter 3 and there will be more of him later on if you want to skip this.**

**I'm not sure if there'll be OC x Hiccup, I'll just have to wait and let the story unfold itself. But, this is also my first fanfiction posted here so please, don't flame just because it's an OC story but I'd appreciate helpful suggestions and corrections. **

**I do not own HTTYD. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

I suppose it started the day of my birth- it always does. Viking names aren't suppose to sound pretty- no. They are symbolic and are a part of who you are and who you are to become. Names that ward off trolls and evil spirits. Names that mean brave, strapping, daring, and strong. My name... means bad luck.

And I suppose that's all I ever brought; bad luck. The day I was born was a day which the moon blocked out the sun, sending the entire Isle of Berk into complete darkness- a solar eclipse. Eclipses are a sign of bad luck or misfortune; I _was _going to be named something meaning 'light in the dark' for I was very pale and the Elder was unsure if I was going to make it through the night. That was... until my mother passed away.

She put up a fight, no doubt about that. My mother was strong 'till the very end, that was when I came into the picture. She died in labor; just as I was put into my father's arms she collapsed into a deep sleep, never to wake again. The healers did everything they could to save her, but there was nothing left for them to do.

My father had the choice to leave me out on the hilltops then, even without the Elder's and chief's consent. But he chose to take me to the chief and let the naming ceremony go forward, even with the absence of a mother.

And forward the naming ceremony went. It was when Stoick held me in his hand (for I was a very small child after all)- just as he had done with his very own son months before- that he pronounced my bad luck to the entire gathering by uttering a simple and plain word ring through the halls and echo in the silence as it left his lips.

"Eclipsa."

And then it was; that my destiny was set in stone. Much to my unknowing as well for as a child, I knew nothing that I was supposed to be bad luck for my village. My father was a trader and was rarely ever on Berk so without a mother, I was taken into arms of the elderly women of our tribe. They rarely ever spoke of my mother and never once mentioned of her death either. Nor did my father -who whenever he _did _grace us with his trading ship only stayed for a short while, often leaving the next day. He regaled me with stories of fallen heros and the places he traveled to as I sat on his lap, living life as a normal child. Even then, none of them ever told me that I was supposed to be bad luck.

I wish they would've.

It would've saved me a lot of tears.

I never played with the other children much; I often isolated myself in the woods or didn't even bother and stayed with the women that cared for me, helping them clean dishes or mend their clothes. Then, with the one foolish mistake of walking towards the group of children, I finally learned the truth.

They were playing with a ball made out of dragon hide, tossing it around back and forth. They were all there; Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I even saw Hiccup in the corner of my eye, he was watching them as carefully as I was. Normally I would try to avoid them, seeing Hiccup being picked on because of his size. But... maybe I ate a stale piece of bread or swallowed too much sea water. Whatever I did, it would cost me; and that was the first mistake of many to come.

I walked over to their group rather hesitantly and watched them bat around the ball. They were having so much fun, it was hard not to be tempted to join in. It wasn't until Astrid looked over my way when they finally noticed me and asked if I wanted to play. Now that I reflect on it, they were being very out-of-character and I should've said 'no' and left right then, but I was a kid. A stupid, gullible, good-for-nothing kid.

We played for awhile and passed around the ball in a circle, trying to make it so the receiver of our pass would miss catching the ball. Then, things took turn for the worse. I wasn't watching where my footing was when Snotlout threw the ball in my direction; my second mistake. I tripped over my own foot and stumbled down to the ground, bumping into Astrid standing next to me in the process.

The odd thing about falling is that you don't think about where you are going- but where you were. And you are too busy scolding yourself than thinking about how you are going to apologize to the person who's ankle you are going to twist in less than a moment. And you never think of what's going to happen after that; the worst part. The only thing going through your mind is, "When was my foot _there_?"

I caught the ball, but that was the least of my problems when the dust cleared and I realized that the ball was popped, Astrid's ankle was most likely broken, and Snotlout's nose looked absolutely terrible after I elbowed it. Snotlout jerked backwards and held his nose and looked down at his hand to find faint droplets of blood clinging onto the skin of his chubby fingers and palm. He then looked back and forth between me, the demolished ball, Astrid's ankle, and his bloody hand. Fishlegs stood back in shock, unsure how to respond while the twins looked over Snotlout's shoulder as if all they were interested in was the blood. And they probably were, it's the twins after all.

Snotlout's expression suddenly turned cold and glared at me. "The dragon ball! You popped it!" My eyebrows arched. Seriously? _That _was what he was worried about? He started to advance on me and I made the miserable attempt to escape from his wrath. His arm reached out and he held me up by the collar of my shirt. I struggled but with every flail of my arms his grip grew tighter.

"What's your name, anyhow?" He sneered as if that was all that mattered.

"E-e-e-eclpis-s-s-sa. Eclispa!" I drew my hands up to my face to shield myself from his gaze.

"You mean; you're the girl born on the eclipse?"

I stared at him fearfully, I had not known that I was born on an eclipse.

He gritted his teeth. "No wonder! All you bring is bad luck, that's what my parents told me."

Tears stung at my eyes as I stared into his. His pupils were saturated in anger and loathing, his grip loosened and I fell to the ground. I scampered off as soon as I stood up and bolted for the small building I called home.

Later that night I asked the elderly women what Snotlout had meant. They replied solemnly in telling the belated tale of my mother's death and the curse of which I bared.

But that didn't stop me from trying to prove my worth.

I kept trying to befriend the group of five that I apparently wronged. But they weren't as eager to forgive as I was. So I did as I was told when I did my chores and took to the shadows when I wanted to be alone.

It wasn't until one day when I was beaten to the bone with words and chastised for things I've never done that I realized how worthless I was.

It was because of me that someone broke their axe.

It was because of me that Hiccup knocked down the pillar in the center of town.

It was because of me that my mother was dead and my father hardly ever came home.

Anything bad that happened on the good island of Berk was my fault, apparently.

The dragon raids, food shortages, everything.

And I believed them all.

I killed my mother...

and I hated myself for it.

Bad luck was all I was...

and I was afraid that that's all I would ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Did you miss me? You probably didn't, but oh well! **

**I really appreciate the few reviews I got, really I do. You guys are literally the reason why I post these fanfictions.**

**I was debating for a while whether or not I should make this an OC x Hiccup for a while and FernFury was actually the one who convinced me to (by the way; if you like "The Big Four"- otherwise known as Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, you should really check out some of her fanfictions).**

**Anyways, I'm hoping to update every Friday or so. Sound fair? Okay? Okay. I also would like your input on what you might like to see happen- I'm always open for ideas! **

**Without further-a-do, here is the second chapter!**

* * *

The sweet aroma of lavender and wet leaves tickled my nose as my eyelids blinked away the remains of last night's dreams. I pried myself out of my fetal position I was in during my sleep and let my bare feet come down to the cold wood floor. It was a pleasant way to wake up. One gets used to it when you live in the same home as the Elder of your village.

I stretched myself to further waken my mind out of its dreamy state. Scuffing my feet on the floor, I dressed myself in my normal attire in the small light the window provided me at the break of dawn. An apron-like brown dress that fell just above my knees was pulled over my long-sleeved faded violet shirt. Black leggings were underneath and tan shin-height boots were slipped onto my feet. I put on the rope-like belt that extended from my lower ribcage to my hips, and slid my thumbs through the holes I cut near the ends of my sleeves before I glanced at myself in the bowl of water I had placed on my bedside.

Nothing changed. I don't know what I was looking for or what I expected to be different from one night's sleep. My reflection was still the same girl I stared back at for nearly a full fourteen years and I was still met with the same reddish-brown haired girl with skin pale as snow and freckles dashed over my cheeks. The exact worn down, sorrow-filled, bluish eyes that seemed an abnormal color; purple- _another _sign of bad luck. I was still me.

I sighed and tore myself from the pool of waters before any more negative thoughts could approach me and I headed down the stairs. Gothi was standing at her usual place at this hour; sitting down on her little stump by the cauldron of Thor-knows-what, staff leaned across her lap in a relaxed manner sipping a cup of her herbal tea.

"Good morning, Gothi," I whispered as I stood by her, watching the water in her mug churn. The smell of the herbs in the tea were muddled. I couldn't tell weather it was lavender as I had smelt before, or a mixture of spices- but it was very calming to the senses.

Her nimble and boney hands made several flittering motions and a few taps on her staff.

"Yes, I'm on my way there right now. What did you need?" Growing up and practically being raised by the Elder, you also became accustomed to her ways of communicating in cryptic runes and gestures. There have been rare occasions in which a child was raised by Berk's Elder, but I suppose that I was a rare case. Gothi assumably taken me in out of pity for no one else was to care for me when my father was away; Gobber and the chief had tried to persuade her against it but Gothi did so anyways. That woman has strange ways, but she always has a reason. I often lay awake and wonder why she even bothered to take me under her speechless wings. The question occurred to me many sleepless nights, 'Was she wrong this time?'

The village Blacksmith- Gobber, and I were the only known people that could understand her puzzling ways of 'talking'. Well... known in a rough sense. Gobber, was the one _they _knew of, I was only known by the few people that remembered my birth ceremony and fatal accidents... Not even Snotlout remembered who I was. Well, to be fair; I don't 'get out much' and Snotlout is well, Snotlout. He doesn't have the sharpest memory.

I shook myself from my daydream just in time to decipher the message Gothi directed towards me. 'Tell Brint to see me by sundown' she signed.

"Sundown?" I repeated. Gothi nodded. "Got it," I walked over to the door and gave a goodbye before closing the large wooden block of a doorway behind me. The heavy air rushed to meet me, bringing the smell of 'raw vikingness' my way. I pinched the bridge of my nose briefly in near-disgust before heading on my way. Do they not know the meaning of hygiene? Never got used to _that _smell.

I rolled my eyes as I shuffled my way to the large building on the top of the hill before me. The Mead Hall. Not many were there, seeing as it was the beginning of the day, only the elderly women that started preparing the night's meal were scurrying in and out of the place. Finally jumping over the last step, I entered into the rush of the arthritic bones hobbling around the large enclosed area.

The women were small and frail, but when they were in a hurry they could trample you into the ground if you weren't careful. I navigated my path through the Mead Hall to the far side where the women cooked the meals, which was a grueling task if you are as passive as I am and are easily pushed into certain objects. Those objects included tables, benches, stools, other people... walls... Yes. Definitely need to be careful when old ladies are making food, especially _viking _old ladies and old viking ladies carrying hot substances. Word of advice; don't get in direct line between someone carrying scorching soup and a table. It doesn't end well for you, _or _the soup.

Finally, after being ran into several times, I found the person I was looking for. Brint was a short woman with thin, silver hair that was pulled on top of her head in a braid-like bun. Her face rather resembled that of a turtle, neck bundled up against her chin and beady eyes looking everywhere at once. She was very kind but Brint often scared me by creeping up on people at the least expected times and had a tendency to scold people. Brint wasn't nearly as old as Gothi but she certainly could play the part.

I found her ordering two younger women around muttering something about they 'weren't as dutiful as her generation'. Her eyes came upon me and met the distance halfway. "Hello, Eclipsa," she greeted openly. I found it odd that she was one of the very few people that still remembered my 'curse', yet still didn't shy away from me; I was beginning to think that it all passed over.

"Hello, Brint." I smiled back. "Gothi would like you to see her by sundown."

She nodded, prodding one of her cheeks with a finger thoughtfully. "Did she say why?"

"No, ma'am," I replied. "she just told me to tell you that."

Brint made a small humming noise before she snapped at a woman that wasn't 'putting the broth on the meat correctly'. She was on the brink of scampering over there in her usual manner before she turned around to me and said, "Tell her I'll be there. Oh, and don't forget to deliver those materials to Gobber in addition to your other chores." Then, she went to give the woman a good scolding.

I let out a huff watching her wave the wooden spoon around as if it were a wand in the woman's face for a bit. My mind soon snapped back into the present and a grabbed a basket from off one of the long, cedar tables and was on my way. The materials that Gobber needed should be around back... Chores, _yippee_.

* * *

Okay. I ran through my mental checklist for the seventh time that morning. All that was left was to deliver the materials to Gobber and feed Shadow and Loki. That shouldn't be too hard.

Gobber's forge was rapidly approaching as I shifted the weight of the basket in my arms. It certainly was heavy. I wondered what could be inside the vessel I carried. Metals? Ores? Laundry perhaps? No. It was too heavy to be laundry... unless it was a very _large _load of laundry.

I was suddenly snatched out of my thoughts (again) when I nearly ran into the frame of the Forge doorway. It was a close call but it was the basket that was the only thing between me and a concussion and it fell to the ground on such impact. The basket made such a rattling noise, I was surprised that the entire _island _didn't hear and I winced at the sound. Well, at least I was right about it being something metal-like... but Gobber was probably going to kill me. He was going hit me with the basket, stomp on my grave, _then _kill me. Maybe I was overreacting just a _tiny _bit, but- oh, Odin- please let there be nothing broken.

Gobber rushed to the doorway sending a few weapons clattering behind him. "Wha' was tha'? Dragon raid?- oh." He glanced down at me while I smiled shyly. The ruckus must've caught his attention. "Who're you?"

My spirits sank a little. At least he didn't know about it... "Eclispa," I said rather hurriedly. "Brint sent me to bring these to you." I went down to pick up the basket but when I did, a few of the objects inside rolled out and fell on the ground circling around Gobber's feet- er- foot. I gave a sheepish smile again while I struggled to keep the basket in my arms.

Gobber bent down and picked up one of the objects. It was a small metal ball about the size of my thumb. Size could fool one for it was much weighted than it seemed. He let it move around in his palm while he inspected it. "She did, eh?" It was more of a statement than it was a question.

I nodded.

"Well I don't remember askin' for anything like this."

"Maybe it was a gift?" I suggested.

Gobber shook his head. "Brint wouldn't give away her favorite game to someone she knew didn't know how to play."

"A game?" The basket sank down in my grasp and I had to jump a small bit to fix its position.

"Yeah," he tossed the ball up and down a few times. "She plays it all the time with Hiccup. You have a board with tiny holes in it too- something about collecting the most of these things to win." Gobber held it out to let it shine in the small bit of dim sunlight. "But even if it _was _for me, how could I play without a board?"

I didn't respond but I kept his comment in mind. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Gobber abruptly said, "Well! May as well keep it if she wanted me to have it."

I nodded once again.

Gobber took the basket from my arms, relieving me from my load. My arms ached and an extreme headache broke out in my temples. I winced as Gobber patted me on the back a little too forcefully and sent me on my way.

The pounding in my head only increased as the aching in my arms subsided. It didn't seem as bad as it could be, but if it got any worse- I was going to ask Gothi about it. A realization hit my heart like an axe had been driven right through it. Gobber didn't remember me, not even after I dared to say my name. If _Gobber_- the very one who helped argue against the Elder being my guardian- didn't remember me, how many others could be unaware of my existence?

Was I completely forgotten?

The old saying goes, "Out of sight, out of mind." Did I hide _that _well?

Of course,

and I deserved it too.

* * *

**Ta-da! What did you think? Too angst? Not enough? I always like to add a little bit of character development in all of my fanfictions so Eclipsa will have a lot of these thoughts every now and then.**

**I know you're wondering where Hiccup is, but I promise you- he'll be in the next chapter. Not right away- But he'll still be there! Thank you and thanks for clicking~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ermegerh! This chapter was a little difficult but I had to finish it! Thanks again for the reviews and follows. They're like little tiny motivation fairies! **

**I do not own HTTYD, thank you very much. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brint ran a hand through a ball of yarn she was weaving into an item of clothing I still had yet to name. "Hm," she mumbled, "he said he didn't ask for them?"

I nodded in silence as I watched her fingers weave in and out of the coils in a mesmerizing motion.

She shook her head tisking. "I could've sworn..." Brint sat down the yarn as if she had thought of something but then shrugged it off. "That Hiccup boy said that Gobber needed them for a special request..."

I cocked my head confusedly, my eyes still fixed on her hands moving quickly while I slowly stirred the broth she had asked me to finish.

Brint took my reaction as a question and glanced up, then looked down once again. "Hiccup; son of the chief, apprentice to Gobber since he was little- well, littler anyways."

I lightly giggled at her unnecessary answer to my unspoken question.

Brint leaned over the table inspecting the broth carefully before she nodded and plopped right back down to her work. "You've done good. You go run off for a while until dinner."

"Thank you," I gave a small smile and set the spoon on the table.

"Sunset- I'll remember," she cried in her raspy voice as I walked out of the Great Hall. I chuckled slightly, her odd sense of humor was a small- but dim- bright spot in the events of my day.

Sighing released a small weight off my shoulders but the pain still sliced through my forehead. I shook the twinge away and carried on.

Alright, so, Shadow and Loki still needed feeding. I needed to stop by the docks and grab the fish... What else was I supposed to do today?

I continued to rack my brain for the things that were on my priorities for the day as I proceeded to go about my daily ways. Go to the docks, grab the two smallest fish using a piece of cloth, anonymously leave a few copper pieces to pay and leave for the forest. This task had become so rehearsed that by three weeks time after finding the two strays, I had already known this routine by heart as much as my other errands.

Everyday, each labor was done half-heartedly. Everyday was a replay of that before it over and over again. The only moments I looked forward to were the ones that I was alone with my thoughts. It was an odd feeling going about each day with hardly anything changing at the most. Change was what I yearned for... somehow I thought that this was all a dream and I would wake up in the morning.

But I was still here, walking past Mildew's patch of cabbage and into the large mass of trees that towered over the soil as if they were scowling down upon us for being so simple minded and blind. They knew secrets that we couldn't even begin to fathom, I was sure of it. Those massive bodies of bark and pines heard my secrets when I whispered to Shadow and Loki alone.

Speak of the little devils, I was greeted by two stray cats bounding up to me from the shade of the forest. One was pure white with crystal blue eyes, this was Loki. Loki was named for her love of mischief and was often very short-tempered but still as fun to play with. Shadow, was the more friendlier of the two. An all-black cat with emerald green eyes and a kindred heart. Shadow ran to my side while Loki strode in front of us with her tail swaying back and forth as if she was proclaiming that she was the leader. I giggled at this and bent down to scratch behind Shadow's ear, resulting in him purring in delight before I resumed walking behind the white cat deeper into the forest.

We stopped at the base of a tree as big around as my wingspan. A hollowed-out log covered in moss and fungi creeping out from within cavities of the soiled bark was draped across the roots of the tree. I sat down on a less mossy patch on the log and leaned against the tree, letting the two fish in wrapped in cloth fall to the ground and I watched the two felines nibble at their fair share of food.

When he was finished, Shadow jumped up onto my lap and kneaded my thighs until he found a position comfortable enough to curl up into a small, furry ball and slip into a light sleep, purring loudly. I felt a small feeling of disappointment. I kind of liked that feeling... The other, wandered around in her normal pace, constantly circling the area as if she was waiting for me to do something. A smile tugged on my lips and I shifted into a more comfortable position against the coarse bark.

There was no point in trying to sketch something out, now that there was a small cat currently occupying my lap. My eyelids slowly slid downward as I let myself get lost in my thoughts that the serene shade from the canopy of leaves was oh-so temptingly beckoning me to do so. It was so quiet and peaceful here that one could forget that they were on the island of Berk, where fighting is a sport and dragon raids on our homes happen regularly. This forest was an escape, a paradise of my own.

People rarely ever came into the forest; some say that it was teeming with trolls. I've never run across any trolls in all of my troll-hunts in these woods when I was younger. Guess it's just another reason why I'm the oddball.

I was soon released from the black cat's weight when he crawled from my lap to my side. My hand freed itself and I patted down my pockets to find my sketchbook. The familiar cold of leather came in contact with my fingers. Aha! There it is.

I scrambled slightly to get the notebook out of my pocket as quickly as possible, dropping a few charcoal pencils out in the process. "Shoot," I hissed under my breath as I ran my hands through the slowly deteriorating damp leaves and brush in an effort to collect all of the pencils once again. If I somehow managed to loose _one_ of those small slivers of a gateway to documenting my thoughts and sightings, I would go frantically looking for it or instantly replace it with a new one.

Finally recollecting my belongings, I began to carefully capture my surroundings on a small page behind a drawing of Shadow. I let myself get lost, once again, in this wonderful sanctuary.

* * *

My reverie was soon cut to a close when I blinked, and in the next moment, the sun had seemed to move from its highest peak to a spot low and close to the ground. "Oh Gods! Oh Gods I'm late!" I gasped out and slammed my journal shut, packing up all of my pencils and sprung up from my seat.

It was so close to dinner, I didn't think I was going to make it to the Mead Hall in time to help Brint and the others prepare the meals. Then, I was _really _going to be in trouble and I_ really _don't want to break my perfect record with Brint. Who knows how people will look at me _then_?

My feet carried me as fast as they could while clouds began to overcast the island and the air grew heavier; it was going to rain. A smile was worn on my lips- I could just _imagine _the glorious rain. Rain on Berk is very scarce- snow and hail is more likely the weather, with a murderous wind to throw in.

Before anyone could notice my tardiness, I had slipped into the the Mead Hall and rushed over to Brink, trying to act as if I had been there as long as they had. Brint and a few of the more elderly women were preparing yak legs and skinning the meat thoroughly. I watched them eagerly over their shoulders hoping that they would finally let me do something for once. But with one wave of a hand, I was sent to cleaning the old dishes- as _always_.

With a huff, I went to the stack of the wooden bowls towering out of a water basin, looming over me with its retched smell. Begrudgingly, I took a wash cloth just as another wave of pain embodied itself in my forehead. My hand rushed up to my head to support its new-found weight. I stayed like that for a moment or two to regain my senses until I thought it had diminished enough for me to continue forth with my work.

It wasn't five minutes before another headache began. I repeated my previous actions and scrubbed more vigorously on the greased plates.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

And it _did _take a _long _while. I had finally finished cleaning the last plate when the last villagers funneled themselves into the Great Hall. An exasperated sigh escaped from my lips and I rubbed the back of my hands heading to get a small bit of meat or whatever I found pleasing for my supper.

Most of the villagers had left when I finally surveyed the area in search of a place to sit. My abstract eyes flittered through the room and they finally came to rest on a near-empty table with only one soul sitting at its benches.

On any other day, I would have taken my supper out to the back steps and ate there, but that area was currently being pelted on by the falling rain. Or maybe I just felt the need to see who was sitting alone... not many vikings that I knew of would like to be alone with nothing but their meal and their thoughts.

So I made my way over.

The one who sat there was a boy about my age. He was bent over his food and rested his head on his palm, elbow propped against the table. His bangs covered his forest-green eyes and his finger was carefully poking at the yak leg; his facial features showed he didn't seem entirely interested in eating. In fact, they seemed rather... sad.

I recognized this instantly as Hiccup, the chief's son- or 'Hiccup the Useless' as they called him.

On the other side of the table I stood for a while with my breath caught in my throat. He obviously wasn't aware of my presence, so I took it upon myself to make myself known.

I was going to say something before a small bubble formed in the back of my throat and I was forced to give a cough. Hiccup glanced up at me with the inside of my elbow to my mouth.

"Hello," he said in a questioning manner.

"Hi." I shifted uncomfortably moving my arm to my side, looked around the room, and let my eyes land on his. "Is it alright if I sit here?" Did that sound too shy? Did I sound too shy? Oh Gods, I'm shy even in front of Hiccup. What's wrong with me?

Hiccup's eyes shifted as one would when looking for spies. "Sure, I guess. If you want to."

"Thanks." I tried to give a broad grin, but it only came out as a tiny smile and I sat down across from him.

Hiccup shifted his elbow a little to elevate his head more and I rubbed my finger against the edge of my plate. We sat in the silence of vikings leaving the Great Hall gradually.

"Hiccup, right?" It was already common knowledge, but there had to be some way to start a conversation.

The boy in question looked up once again to meet my eyes. "Um, yeah. And you're...?"

"Eclipsa."

He nodded. "Eclipsa... the girl who popped Snotlout's dragon balloon on Snoggletog?"

My eyes fluttered for a moment a little baffled. _That _was an unexpected response. "Yeah." I paused. "You remembered?"

Hiccup gave a small smirk. "It's pretty hard to forget Snotlout's reaction after that 'incident'."

Returning the smile, I moved my left hand under my chin in the same position as Hiccup and traced the grains of the wood in the table my my finger. "Or the chief's when a certain **somebody** tore apart an entire fishing net '_hunting for trolls_'." Hiccup's grin broadened when I added air-quotes at 'hunting for trolls'.

"I tell you; it was all the trolls," he said sarcastically and I giggled. "They steal your left socks- who knows what they could do to a fishing net."

We both smiled and went about talking when a loud rumble of thunder nearly made me jump out of my seat; I could tell he was struggling hard not to laugh.

This snapped us back into the present. The present in which it was growing late and the wicks on the candles were getting shorter- so would our life spans if we didn't get home before our guardians' came looking for us.

We both picked up the plates of food we barely touched and set them where I normally wash the dishes. Continuing our previous discussion over trolls and myths (which I found out that he was as interested in as I was), we abruptly stopped talking when we stepped out the Great Hall's doors. I looked up to the sky which was still depositing a harsh, pelting rain upon the soils of Berk.

I gave a silent sigh and Hiccup did the same, looking up at the rain as I did. Putting a hand out and turning it over, I let the rain soak into my skin longingly.

It was silent for a moment before it was Hiccup's turn to speak. "See you tomorrow?"

I turned my head and let my hand drop to my side. "Sure, when?"

He tilted his head in thought and said, "I'm always at the forge... except when I'm not." A smile spread on my face.

"I'll try to stop by ...if Brint lets me have enough time."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, see you then, I guess."

We stood there staring awkwardly at the ground, listening to the rain fall hard and echoing through the emptiness of the Great Hall.

"Well.."

"Uh, see you, I guess?"

He shrugged with a smile and took a small step backwards. "Yep."

"Bye?" I offered a wave and he returned it with a smile.

"See you tomorrow," and he took a few more steps backward before he started jogging home, waving back a couple times along the way.

Breaking my gaze, I looked up into the sky once again. "I think I just made a friend," I smiled to myself. "Didn't I?"

I walked back home slowly, letting the rain wet my hair thoroughly and sat down on the wooden planked bed before I drifted off into a sleep.

Yeah, I think I just did.

* * *

**Yep. That's the third chapter.**

**Oh, and to all of you that guessed that Loki and Shadow were pets... cookies for you! **

**Thanks for clicking~.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness you guys! I'm soooo sorry about the late update. You see, my dad accidently messed up the wires on our little box thingy that magically brings internet to our devices so... we had to go a whole two and a half days without internet! There also wasn't cable but I could survive without that... Plus, I'm involved in my school's theatre's latest production so that will take up a lot of my time...**

**Oh and thank you to all of you lovely people who reviewed and followed! Doomsday BeamXD and fernfury have been a great help!**

**I'm thinking of switching to third person in the rest of my chapters.. but Angst is easier for me to write in first person so please tell me what you guys think I should do. And, I would like your guys' input on the fluffiness! I need more ideas for fluffy moments between Eclipsa and Hiccup in this thing. If you guys think of some, I'll try to incorporate them into the story and give you a shout-out. Thank yew~.**

**I'm thinking of putting my other fanfiction "Discord" on hiatus because I only know of one person who even read it... *le sigh* Anyways, enough about me, let's get on with the fanfiction! **

* * *

I awoke the next day hardly paying notice to the regular smells or sights. My vision was blurred and there was a large ache in the back of my throat.

And there was that blasted headache again. I kept repeating to myself that I wasn't sick or needed to see Gothi like the stubborn viking I was.

"Wait," I paused in mid-step on the stairs. _Was_ I a viking? I mean a _true _viking. Not just of viking heritage, but viking deep in-heart. I wasn't sure of it, but judging on most of the conversations I had last night with the other 'village jinx', I was pretty sure that most vikings don't talk about troll hunting and dryads. Then again, what _do _they talk about other than killing and plundering? To sum it up, Hiccup and I aren't _most _vikings.

I shook my thoughts away in efforts to clear my mind, ameliorating the pain for the most part. I continued descending the stairs and, almost naturally, my thoughts turned towards the 'other village jinx'. A warm feeling started to form in the very center of my stomach at the very thought of him. "What was that...?" I mumbled. Hiccup wasn't some sort of warlock as far as I knew of... I doubt he could form any bit of magic.

Or was this was the older viking girls talked about; being in love? No, probably just my hormones acting up just as they do now for every girl my age. Or a side symptom of the headache. That had to be it, right? Hiccup is just a friend... isn't he?

I pondered this, and I as I did, I was unaware of the little figure of an old woman hobbling out of her room and sitting next to the fire in her usual spot.

My senses jolted and informed to me that I was standing next to Gothi. Blinking rapidly, I managed to regain my standings and acted as if I wasn't deep in thought. This didn't fool Gothi well, though.

She fingered, 'Tell me your thoughts' and ushered me to sit on a stool next to the hearth of the fire.

"Uh... well..." I took the seat and twiddled with my fingers. She'd worry about the headache, may as well be a bad omen about something that I was supposed to cause. It's better to have it a surprise than known to the world... right? "I was just... ...wondering what you and Brint were talking about yesterday!"

I received an odd look from Gothi.

'Something's on your mind.'

I sighed. Not a question, a statement. She knew very well everything that went on throughout the village- probably even our minds as well as our future.

"It's nothing..."

Gothi eyed me suspiciously but then turned towards a different subject, tapping her stick on the floor a few times- the look remained, though. 'You came back late last night.'

"Yeah, I was talking with someone."

'Someone as in Hiccup?'

"Yes, Hiccup."

A small smile grew on the old woman's lips and there was a glint of... something in her eyes. For a moment, it looked as if she had regained her former youth in her eyes. I gave her the best imitation of the look she gave me and in return, I gained a sort of a silent laugh. Her laugh was strange. No sound, just a bunch of shaking a look of her toothless mouth.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She shook her head still smiling. Then Gothi stood up and started jabbing me with her end of her staff.

"Ow," I rubbed my arm. "What was that for?"

She continued pushing me with the staff until she got me to the door. Then with one last shove, she got me out the door and slammed it behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around at the door. Gothi quickly opened the door, flashed me a smile, and closed it again.

Left standing there, I stared at the back of the wooden barrier between me and Gothi's answers. "Well, then," I placed my hands on my hips. "That was... odd..."

You know that little voice in your head? The thing that always points out what you do wrong, how you are wrong, and what you are going to do wrong? I hate that voice, but I always believe it. It always reminds me of how worthless I am when I try to forget, the misfortune I bring, and the uncertainty of what is to become of me. At these kinds of moments, that voice is nagging me the most- strange as it seems. But I love that voice, how could I not? It tells me not to get too close to the food storage- I might poison it with my presence, not to share my opinions with adults- they could care less about my thoughts. All of theses things it tells me keeps me from enough trouble that I already bring. How could I not love the little voice that tortures me, yet keeps me quiet?

Right now this voice was telling me that Gothi never wanted me, she only pitied me and that I was one to be pitied. One to be pitied. Hiccup probably was just lying about wanted to talk to me more... wasn't he? I could see the look on his face- it probably meant he was pleading the gods for escape from my accompaniment.

Deciding that there was more to be doing than staring at a door that wasn't bound to be opened any time soon, I went on my way.

My chores were completed fairly quickly, in the same dreamish manner as always. Brint wouldn't reveal to me what she and Gothi were discussing last night, even though I promised to not doodle during village meetings and gatherings. She just shook her head and said, "Don't make promises you can't keep. My answer is still no, its not time for us to tell you."

That was the last she said about the matter but I was still left with questions waiting to be answered. How could Brint and Gothi communicate without Gobber or myself? Could she also understand her? What did she mean about 'not time for us to tell you'? I thought about that throughout the rest of the morning.

Loki and Shadow were fed, but instead of sitting and drawing, I turned directly around. Shadow followed me, though. I've done this before and Shadow followed me then too, but those times I shooed him away. I guess today I was even more in depth in my thoughts than I was aware.

My mind could never be blank. There always had to be thoughts in it. But right now I felt as though I was forgetting something or I had to do something. I get this feeling rather often but it wasn't a feeling right now- I _knew_ I had to be doing something or I'm supposed to do something later.

I was going through my checklist for the second time and by then I had reached the village well. "Well..." That word triggered it- a memory of last night.

_"Well, see you then, I guess."_

Hiccup! That was it.

"Why do I have to be so _stupid_?" I murmured and pressed my palm to my head. Another headache. Well, the same one that I've been having the entire day but up until now I have been avoiding the thought.

Lucky for me, the forge was not that far from where I was standing. _Un_luckily for me, I am the unlucky me I am and at least _something_ was bound to go wrong. That something; a certain black four-legged animal currently stalking me.

Instinctively I looked down when I started walking over to the forge and when I did, I was met with two cat eyes peering at me expectantly. "Ugh, Shadow." I bent down and scratched behind his ear, resulting in him purring fondly. "Why did you follow me here, boy?"

A few chirps and a mew was all I got in response. Well, at least he answered me (unlike _some _people)... even though I couldn't fully understand him.

"Okay, are you going to stay here?" I pointed to the spot he was standing.

Shadow rubbed against my leg and circled around me several times.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." I sighed. "Okay, you can come. But don't pounce or rub on anything. Got it?"

He mewed again and I sighed. "I'm talking to a cat. No, I'm not crazy _at all_."

The forge looked empty at first glance. Gobber was no where to be seen and the only sound was a soft clinking coming from around the corner. Somebody _normal_ would walk away and come back the next day. But I think we've already established that I am indeed, not normal.

So I peeked around the corner a bit and much to my dismay, Hiccup wasn't there as I expected. It was just me, Shadow, and the glowing embers of the hearth. I sighed and glanced down at Shadow. "So do you think he abandoned me or what?" I whispered.

There was a shuffling noise coming from behind a curtain that made me jump and following it was a muffled voice.

"Is that you, Gobber?"

Recovering from the scare, I edged closer to the curtain. "Hiccup?"

A head of reddish-brown hair poked out of the curtain and looked my way.

"Oh hi, Eclipsa." Hiccup smiled and came fully out of the curtain wearing a blacksmith apron in place of his regular fur vest.

"Hi." I followed him to the large anvil placed in the center of the forge, eying Shadow every so often.

Hiccup carried a hammer that seemed too heavy to lift for the both of us over to the anvil and clamped on the metal part to the table. "Sorry I wasn't out here when you came in. I was in the back room..."

I nodded. "Ah." Shadow still remained in the corner of my eye as I talked with Hiccup. "What were you working on?"

Hiccup glanced up at me for a moment, his eyes catching the light of the fire and he blew a few bangs away from his face. Then he went back to leveling out the hammer. "A design for a mechanism I'm working on."

A piece of paper resting on the floor caught my eye. "Does this design have to do anything with Brint's favorite board game?" I picked up the paper and began scanning the notes.

There was a slight pause, I could tell Hiccup was giving me a confused expression. "How did you...?"

I smiled. "Brint had me deliver them yesterday. Apparently Gobber needed them for a 'special request'."

I looked over at Hiccup to see a sheepish smirk. "Yeah... Sorry about that."

"I don't see what there needs to be sorry about." I shrugged. "Brint hardly plays that game anymore anyways, so why not give it to someone who will use it?"

Hiccup's smile returned. "I guess you could put it that way. Maybe I can teach you it sometime." He returned to the hammer.

A smile formed on my lips. "Sure, that'd be fun." My attention was drawn back to the piece of paper. I lifted it parallel to my face. "Is this yours?"

He finished readjusting the hammer's handle in time to look up and brush his hands on his apron. "Actually, that's the design for the invention I was telling you about," Hiccup walked over and gently took it from my grasp. "I'm hoping to have it done in a month or so- hopefully in time for the next dragon raid."

I walked around and looked over his shoulder. My shoulder brushed against his slightly and I took a small step backwards to avoid the warmth of contact with him. It felt so... unnatural. I didn't like it, but at the same time... I did.

"So it launches a bola?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah. And at the just right amount of speed that it will ensnare a dragon at mid-flight." Hiccup looked over his shoulder and his eyes met mine for a brief second before looking back down at the paper.

"So you're going to take on the family business, then?" I walked over to were Shadow was currently rubbing against a table leg. Glancing back at Hiccup, I shot him a smirk and he mimicked it.

"Well, you know." He lifted his arms and huffed a dramatic sigh, "these muscles are pretty powerful. This- this- this is just a temporary phase." He said sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came from it. I wanted to tell him that he was wrong. It wasn't just a phase. This is what it was like years and years back and this is how it would always be. There would be no change for us pariahs, we would wither away with the rest of the world. And who was to say that we would be remembered in anyway besides the runt or the curse? That is what we are and what we would always be.

Always.

Hiccup must've known what I was thinking for in response to my silence, shifted uncomfortably while I was in thought. He was only a bit closer to me than he was before when he asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked up. "Hm?"

"You seem a bit... pale," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, pal_er _anyways."

I forced a smile. "Yeah, must be the lighting..."

A crash from behind me broke through the silence. We both craned our necks to the source of the noise and there I found Shadow meowing frantically in the middle of a pile of assorted weapons.

"Shadow! I told you not to touch anything.." I rushed over to him and scooped him out of the pile and turned back to Hiccup, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Sorry about that..."

Hiccup broke his gaze at the pile of weapons he probably just finished sharpening and or polishing.

I mentally slapped myself. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This is the last time I'm letting Shadow follow me anywhere.

"Oh! No. I-I-It-It's okay! I mean- they were probably collecting dust anyways," he chuckled and sighed.

My eye flitted back and forth from the pile of weapons to Hiccup, Shadow squirming in my arms. "I could help you if you want..."

Hiccup shook his head. "Nah, it's okay." He bent down and started collecting some daggers in his apron. "I wouldn't want you to feel obliged-" he dropped a few of them on the ground because of how much were in his hand at once.

"Here, let me help," I said as I set down Shadow and went to his side. I started grabbing a few of the daggers he dropped before he stopped me.

Hiccup quickly grabbed my wrist and whispered, "If you handle them like that you'll cut yourself."

I paused and watched him as he took a cloth and used it to pick up the dagger by the blade, then he held it out to me. Even though the handle was the part facing out towards me, I still eyed it carefully as if it was going to jump out and break my skin at any moment for a couple seconds before I took the wood into my hands and placed the dagger on its correct self. Hiccup handed me a thin cloth for me to use and we continued working, talking as we worked.

When we were done, I stood up and admired our handy work. We had readjusted all of the handles, sharpened all of the blades, and I even rearranged the items by size. Hiccup sighed as he stood up, dusting off some of the dirt from his apron. "Well, that was fun," he commented. I couldn't really tell if it was sarcasm or not but I smiled anyways.

"So what do we do now?" I turned to him.

He shrugged. "Break for lunch?"

I don't normally eat lunch but I replied without thinking, "Sure."

Hiccup smiled and said, "One moment." Then he slipped into the room behind the curtain and started moving around making a few clattering sounds.

Curiosity got the best of me and he was making such a ruckus that I started to move closer to the curtain. I used a hand to part the curtain and peered inside. A desk with scattered papers and charcoal pencils lying over it in the corner was the first thing to catch my attention. Hiccup had his back turned towards me, looking through a shelving system so I walked over to the desk.

The sketches were incredible! There were drawings of nearly everyone in town- even Mildew made an appearance once or twice. I could never draw as well as _this, _I don't think. And the blueprints were genius! A pully system for the well, different prosthetic limbs for Gobber- the ideas he had recorded were amazing. Compared to him I was just a speck on a page next to a grand, color-painted canvas. Insignificant. Little. Primitive. Useless. I guess that's how he felt around his father... But the only sound that came from me was, "Wow."

Hiccup whipped his head back in surprise. "Woah! Ec-clispa!"

I giggled lightly and continued shifting through the papers. "These are amazing..."

Hiccup walked up beside me. "Are-are you kidding? These are useless- I mean, no one would ever think about using my ideas."

"I'm serious," I lifted up a drawing of the docks. With it came memories of my father and tears threatening to fall. I quickly put it back discreetly, shutting off the memories from returning to me and picked up a blueprint for a catapult. "They're... amazing!"

I looked over at Hiccup. His eyes were focused on a paper but his thoughts lay elsewhere. "Well, it seems you're the only one who thinks so.." I felt a pang of guilt attack me to see him like and it felt as it it were by my fault. Hiccup abruptly shook his head, bangs waving in front of his face and turned to me. "Well- uh, where were we? Oh! Lunch."

I smiled reassuringly. "Yep."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Muahaha! The Angst! I love it! **

**So, thanks again for reviewing and following! Seriously, you guys are the reason I post each chapter. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be this far into my stories. I'll try to update soon. Until next time;**

**Thanks for clicking~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I didn't think I would get this far but here I am! I was so excited for this chapter I had to post it early! (I feel like such a rebel now! XD) At the fifth chapter already. Wow, seems like we've just met. I remember it like yesterday... *shakes head* **

**By the way, I've changed the genre to Romance and Adventure if you hadn't noticed simply because... well, there's romance, I guess. Not much serious like-'woah' stuff but fluffy things. Fluffy things are the best in my opinion. Throw in some angst and you have a masterpiece- or as close as I can get to one.**

**Did anyone hear about the 'Hybrid' solar eclipse on Sunday? I was so happy when I found out I was literally writing this until- like, midnight. So I made I planned out some little fluffy moments for this chapter. **

**fernfury: Thanks! I actually tried writing this chapter in third person but seeing how long I've been writing it in first person it didn't seem... complete. Plus, I usually reserve third person for more of my more complicated or formal stories. I might switch to Hiccup's point of view or third person a few times in the future but for now it's going to be in Eclipsa's point of view.**

**Doomsday BeamXD: Yay! Happiness! Really?! That's so cool! What's their name?**

**somebody: Thanks! Creative name, by the way. I actually started cracking up. XD**

**And thank you to all who have favorited, followed, reviewed, etc. I can't thank you guys enough and it's probably getting annoying.. but it is the. Honest. Truth. **

**Now, I think we've already covered this, but let's go over it again. I'm pretty sure that if you google any of these things, you'll see that most of them do not belong to me. Therefore, How to Train Your Dragon is not mine, unless in some alternate dimension it is. But then its still not mine in this dimension even though in the other dimension I own it. **

**Anyways... now that awkwardness is out of the way. Apologies for the really long author's note. But- look! The fifth chapter is in sights! Tally ho!**

* * *

We walked through the village before entering the woods. Hiccup was in the lead and I walked not far behind with Shadow close at my heels. It was not long before Hiccup stopped at the edge of one of one of the many cliffs scattered about Berk, sitting down on a patch of grass.

I stood for a short moment, surveying the view the cliff held and sat down next to the boy. My eyes were soaking in everything at once; the expansive blue sky with bits of clouds scattered out like leaves in a pool of water. The greenish waters that reflected the sunlight just right that they seemed as if they were glimmering as much as the sun itself.

I could've stayed silent forever, just enjoying the peace washing over me like a tidal wave that came rarely and for once letting it submerge me under the surface. It was as if Hiccup and I were the only people in the world and this little cliff was our world. No anxiety. No pressures. Just sitting here under the sun came upon me as a remedy.

But I felt eyes on me. More specifically, Hiccup's eyes. I dared not to look. What if he was giving me a sour face? Did I have something on me? Questions raced in my constantly paranoid mind and the temperature on my cheeks grew higher at a furious rate. It was only a few seconds, but when Hiccup looked away, I was both relieved, yet sad. Why am I sad? Stop being a hormone-crazed teenager for gods' sake!

Shadow also came to my rescue when he jumped up on my lap and started walking around on my legs. I laughed and Hiccup smirked as we both watched him do this. The small fuzz ball turned his attention to Hiccup and walked over onto his legs.

Hiccup froze and his muscles tensed so comically that it was hard not to laugh. Shadow then proceeded to rub his back against Hiccup's chest and Hiccup shot me a glare that read 'What the heck is he/she doing?-and stop smiling!'

But I couldn't stop smiling. "Aw. He likes you." I reached out my hand and scratched behind Shadows ear, Hiccup's eyes following my hand.

He started to lean backwards on his palms as Shadow continued to rub against his chest. "Well, I can't say the feeling's mutual," he said in an almost restrained voice. I could very well tell that he was uncomfortable and I wanted to keep on giggling but I picked up Shadow anyways and placed him on my side, away from Hiccup.

"Sorry," I continued smiling. "Shadow's very... friendly."

Hiccup was brushing off a few strands of black cat hair off of his fur vest- which I noticed that he must've put on when he was in the little room behind the curtain. "I can tell."

I giggled and Shadow started moving from beneath my hand and sprang up into a seated position. Hiccup and I watched as his ears twitched as if he was listening for something and he turned his head back to the forest. There was a small outline of a white cat in the bushes. For a moment it didn't seem like anything, but I soon recognized the figure as none other than Loki.

Shadow jumped up and trotted over to Loki and followed her back into the forest, tail swaying merrily as if he didn't just completely ditch us.

Hiccup stared after Shadow with the same confused expression as mine. "Was it something I said?" He smirked sarcastically and I laughed.

"Look at you." I smiled wryly. "First you drive away the fish and now," I waved my hand to the forest. "You are driving away the cats." I had to hold my stomach to keep from laughing too hard.

"_Very_ amusing." Hiccup mumbled but there was a smile in his voice even though I couldn't see it because I was covering up my face with my palms.

"You didn't let me finish." I put a hand over my chest as if I was wounded. "I am honored to have you as a fellow tribe jinx." I then added a bow- or what I could manage of one, being on the ground and all.

Hiccup chuckled while he puffed out his chest and put his fists on waist and attempted (key word: attempted) to make his voice sound kingly and deep. "Why yes. We tribe jinxes; a very honorable people." He threw his hands up in the air smiling. "Who needs the tribe anyhow?"

I laughed and mimicked his voice in a more girlish way, though. "Certainly not us."

We paused, looking away from each other, both struggling to contain our laughter. But when we slowly turned our heads and looked at the other, we instantly burst out into a fit of laughter. It became too much to bear that we both fell down on our backs, clutching our stomachs while tears began to form at our eyes. We were pathetic. The gods probably think we were mad- delusional, even. I guess we were holding in our smiles for so long it came out in a rush of a hurricane.

I had never laughed so hard in my life and I realized that my laugh sounded weird. I would laugh and in between each laugh I'd take a deep and quick breath. So quick in fact that it sounded like a... a hiccup.

That made us laugh even more.

"It's not funny!" I gasped in between laughs.

Hiccup rolled over on his side facing me, still laughing but he managed to get out a phrase, long and dramatically.

"Then."

Very.

"Why."

Long.

"Are."

And.

"You laughing?"

Dramatically.

I rolled over on my side to face him and spoke in the same long and paused way he did, still laughing and gasping for air.

"I."

Long.

"Don't."

And.

"Know!"

Paused.

Soon, the laughter died down and we were left laying on our sides facing each other. We both smiled at the other for a few moments, heads resting on our palms. Then at the exact same time, we both realized how awkward the position was- how _close _we were, noses inches away at least- and we jumped up and started moving away from each other.

Hiccup's face was hilarious and I'm sure mine was too. Our cheeks were both beat red, making our freckles stand out even more. I could still feel his breath on my nose... Stop it! Oh gods stop being- being... whatever you want to call this!

In attempt to clear the awkwardness, I cleared my throat looking at the sea in front of us. "It's... a nice view." I crossed my legs and started to rock back and forth slowly on my tailbone.

"Yep." Hiccup nodded and leaned back while resting his weight on his palms. There was still tension in the air splitting through the wind like a knife through leather.

"Wait!" I sat up strait, just realizing something. "Why did you take us here instead of going to the Great Hall for lunch? Isn't that where people normally eat lunch?"

Hiccup looked at me quizzically for a moment and it melded into a smile.

"Well, it's a lot more peaceful here- away from the yelling, the "Hiccup, don't do that" and "Hiccup, stop being a pest". It gets really annoying sometimes." He said seeming to recover from the... um... whatever you would call that.

"That's why I eat here." Hiccup waved his arms in the air and rested them back at his sides. "Sneak a little extra food at breakfast, wrap it in a little bit of cloth and wa-la! Lunch on the go."

I laughed and looked at my hands, inspecting my palms as if they were the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

Stop being a curse...

Stop trying...

stop- No.

Don't think about it.

Don't think about it.

Don't think about it.

Can't cry in front of anyone.

Can't cry.

Can't cry.

Don't deserve to cry.

I don't deserve to cry.

"Yeah." I bundled up that pile of emotions dragging down my chest and pushed it deeper back down into the back of my thoughts and sighed. Hiccup glanced over at me curiously. My head lifted up to the sky and I soaked up the sunlight greedily- not as comforting as moonlight, but still, comforting.

"It's so peaceful here. Like time is standing still, just for us." I murmured.

Hiccup's head was tilted to the side, smiling at me in a way that made me just want to smile back.. but I didn't, though. "But if time stood still for us forever, we would never grow."

I turned to him, a little shocked. It sounded something like I would say... I hummed and closed my eyes for just a moment. "And we'd have to watch the others fall and crumble before our eyes..." I pulled my legs up to my chest. "That would feel terrible."

"Really terrible." Hiccup echoed and smiled at me. This time, I returned it and we sat for a moment, just enjoying the sun's gentle brushes against our skin. We would comment with each other every few moments about the tribe, sharing our jokes and sarcastic comments, and sometimes laughing for no reason; while waves beat against the cliff rhythmically.

You know, the waves rocks along the cliff kind of reminded me of Hiccup and me. The waves and swarms of glares, shouts, insults, blaming, our thoughts slowly wear us away but we stay strong. But one way or another, we'd have to break. Breaking, shattering, crumbling, broken.

Broken.

When would we break?

When would Ibreak?

"Would you look at that." Hiccup's voice came from the edge of the cliff now. He was peering over the edge crouching down on his knees with his hands out in front. His quirky voice was seemed amazed and I crouched over next to him and looked over the grass' edge.

Perched on the small ledge cut into the side of the rock lay a intricately woven pile of twigs and feathers nestled snugly between the small haven the creator made for itself. A nest. And in the nest were two small falcon hatchlings.

"Huh." I uttered. "Looks like Berk isn't _completely_ unsustainable for life."

Hiccup chuckled at my remark. As if on a cue, the two falcons spread their wings, gently bat them against the air and leapt into the air, flying through the infinite blue skies with their soft feathers gliding them along.

"Wow." I breathed. "You know that could be taken as a sign."

Hiccup set his chin on the arm that was resting on his knee. He whispered something I couldn't hear very faintly. A grin grew on his face and he looked at me oddly.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"The bola launcher." He smiled wider than ever before. "That's our way into the big time. And if we miss, we'll..." He turned his head to the horizon. "W-w-we'll think of something."

I lowered my eyes, my smile fading the slightest. "Yeah. I'm sure we will."

I doubt it.

I doubt I would ever get anything more than this.

If Hiccup would ever gain the tribe's approval, he'd forget me.

Just like everyone else.

I was being selfish to think that Hiccup would help me.

He's just like everyone else.

No... he's not. Yes, he's just like everyone else.

At least I don't _think_ so...

No. He's definitely not.

I'm sure of it.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh! **

**Did you like the fluffiness? Well, I liked writing it. "It's so fluffy I'm going to die!"**

**What about the small bits of angst?**

**Sorry if it was a little shorter than normal, I'm shooting for a goal of at least 1,000 words each chapter. The next chapter will probably come on Sunday or Saturday-ish, I don't think I'll be able to keep a regular update. I'll just update as I finish like most people do.**

**It will take a few place a few days after this chapter. I think that Hiccup and Eclipsa would develop a strong friendship really quickly, in my opinion. Also, there will be a bit of violence next chapter, just a fair warning. That's pretty much why its rated T after all.**

**Oooh. I'm leaving you in suspense now, aren't I? Muahahah! *slips ominously into the shadows***

***voices echo around the room* Oh, and thanks for clicking~.**


End file.
